


i want a rematch

by Courier_of_rapture



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier_of_rapture/pseuds/Courier_of_rapture
Summary: quitela doesn’t have anyone to play his favorite game with but when a multi-verse traveler comes to his universe quitela makes him play his favorite game with him. though the traveler doesn’t seem to be trying





	i want a rematch

**Author's Note:**

> I know the story leaves more questions than answers but that’s sort of the points I hope you enjoy it

“ha take that beerus i win again ke ke ke” quitela laughed pretending the person he was fighting in the game was beerus

“again who is beerus?” asked Matthew. Matthew was a lanky monster. crossbreed of a goat and of a coyote with long floppy ears. a snout. most of his body’s fur was white and other spots of his body was yellow 

“bah he’s nobody just a annoying cat god of destruction from universe 7” quitela said picking the same muscled rat character he always picked 

“do you always talk out loud whenever you play this game or is it just when you beat up a cat” Matthew questioned looking at his phone reading The results of his experiments on the plants on quitela’s planet

“hey stop looking at your phone and pick a character already!” quitela yelled

Matthew sighed and put away his phone “well since you hate cats so much why don’t pick this guy” Matthew picked a muscled cat with wings 

as the game started loading quitela spoke “you better start actually trying i know you’re still experimenting on your plants project” the game loaded but quitela Pasta it “why are you experimenting on plants anyway?” 

“well” Matthew put down the controller “i’m from a different multiverse, and in my universe there are monsters and some of these monsters were ejected with determination however they’re bodies didn’t have enough physical matter to handle determination causing the magic that composed them lost cohesion. and they fused together into strange and horrifying creatures” 

Matthew sighed sadly. he turned his head to quitela. quitela looked to be stand silence rather it was out shock or he was just pondering of what he’ll say Matthew couldn’t tell

after A few seconds quitela spoke “sooo why did you have to come here and not step in your multiverse and why the plants” quitela asked 

“because this multiverse has unique properties that could used to help the amalgamate’s cohesion separate them from each other and reform back to their normal forms, and your universe’s plants might have-“ 

“enough!” quitela yelled startling Matthew “i’ve changed my mind i don’t want to hear about the plants anymore so can we just go back to the game” 

Matthew smiled glad he didn’t have to explain everything as that would take hours “alright but do you still want to know if i came to this Multiverse alone orrr? Matthew asked 

“yes i still want to hear that” quitela answered

“well my sister Roxanne is in universe 3 she’s conversing with the god of destruction of that universe as we speak, oh and our childhood friend Mary she’s a fox monster, here i have a Picture of all three of us” Matthew said showing quitela a Picture on his phone

there were three children in the Photo all looked to be in their early teens. Matthew was The phone that took took the picture and looked exactly the same but shorter next to him was a girl looked similar to him but with mostly yellow fur and a bit taller. The one that stood out the most the one in the middle of them. the girl was a snow white and golden fur behind her were three tails

“she’s pretty” quitela said “what universe is she”

“she’s in universe 8 working as a assistant and a nurse as a deal she made with this guy she insisted on making with him” Matthew said

“why what’s in it for you guys?” quitela asked 

“he provides us with supplies unique to that universe for our research, he also will be introducing her to the god of destruction of that universe” Matthew said

“she seems like Liquiir type. but never mind that i’m done taking about your friends, now let’s star the game” quitela said quickly unpausing the game and getting a few hits on Matthew character

without saying anything Matthew played the game and soon beaten quitela 

“hey i want a rematch!” quitela yelled


End file.
